Flash
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She had no other choice; it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the challenge ahead. Her hand flew into the air, drawing attention to herself. After the familiar phrase escaped past her lips, the real show began…


**Flash**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She had no other choice; it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the challenge ahead. Her hand flew into the air, drawing attention to herself. After the familiar phrase escaped past her lips, the real show began…**

**Warning: This is just a semi drabble I had running about through my head. If you are one of the readers of My Promise, My Fairytale, or one of my other regularly updated stories – no worries. I have had exams, puppies, cleanin', and decorating to do. Thus, I am behind; however, I have some of both stories started. An update should be soon, promise!

* * *

**

…

How could a simple trip to the store turn out so horribly? Really, it was only a thirty minute outing at the top. What was she? A youma magnet? Maybe she was like cat nip for youma – youma-nip!

Sighing aloud, Usagi looked for an escape route. Unfortunately for her, being handcuffed to two bishounen left little privacy, let alone a chance to escape. The sound of breaking glass interrupted her musings, drawing her attention back towards the youma. Wide blue eyes examined the car-like creature.

Mentally, Usagi sweat dropped. The creature's main shape was that of a SUV; its eyes were the headlights. The four wheels were covered in spikes and protruding from them were long arms. When it wasn't standing like a human, it's arms would suck into the body and run on the wheels. Everything those spikes touched were torn up before starting to melt.

"Great," Usagi sighed under her breath. She could already feel a migraine starting to form.

"We need to get out of here," Light suggested while pulling Usagi and L with him via the chains that connected them all together. For a moment, Usagi was unaware of Light's pulling/dragging. She soon snapped out of it, though, when she heard the sound of a child screaming. Spinning around with enough force to turn the two men at her side, Usagi stared wide eyed at the youma; it had managed to trap a child inside of it!

"We need to call for help," L stated while digging through his pocket and fishing out his phone. Usagi ignored him and started to make her way towards the youma. Anger radiated off of every part of her body. Light and L looked on in surprise as the seemingly weak woman was able to drag them without strain.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Both Light and L questioned; however, they received no answer from the short blonde.

"Hey, you!" Usagi called out after picking up a rock and throwing it at the car creature. The force of the throw managed to slam into and dent the side of the youma. Apparently, the youma had 'possessed' the car, changing it but not fully.

"USAGI!" Light yelled, running up and gripping her arm, trying to make her run with them. Pushing the currently irritating man away, Usagi clasped her hand around her broach. She pulled it out of her subspace pocket. Since being 'introduced' to L, she had made it a habit to hide all her Senshi artifacts; it would do no good for the man to get his hands on them.

With her broach clasped tight in her hands, Usagi debated on what she was about to do. No one would pay any attention to her. The only ones to know would be the two gawking men behind her. Honestly, one would think they'd never seen a girl pull out a broach from thin air. Okay. So, maybe they didn't. Usagi had another mental sweatdrop.

"I don't have much of a choice," Usagi gave up while throwing her hand into the air.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Usagi shouted, leaving Light and L to stare in awe at the sight presented to them. A flurry of bright, varied lights erupted from the broach in Usagi's hand, encompassing her body. When the light show ended, Usagi was replaced by Eternal Sailor Moon, wings, short skirt, and all.

Light and L were too surprised to comment when she magically removed the cuffs in order to fight the youma. Though Light had the decency to turn his head away during the less clothed portion of the transformation, L had not.

L watched he entire battle from start to finish, and his eyes never left her form after her little show. All the while, his lips had turned up into a familiarly confusing and leering smile. Dark eyes followed her every movement, watching with fascination – especially when she would jump high enough for him to lean his head back to follow her. The view was amazing to L. Who knew what a view one could have from that angle? If any were to comment on L's concentrated and analytical gaze, he would simply state that he was surprised with her abilities. Whether or not they believed him was up to that person.

When Eternal Sailor Moon had finished off the monster and signed a few autographs, she jumped away from the scene. This startled L from his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes momentarily. He immediately grew suspicious regardless to the common known fact of Tokyo, Japan's legendary hero. All he knew was that she was a supernatural being, one that could fit in with the supernatural events taking place in the Kira case. His thoughts were interrupted when Usagi reappeared behind them, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Sorry…" she gasped while leaning against a nearby wall for support, "...Had to…double back…couldn't…detransform…in front of….everyone…" It took a moment for her to catch her breath. When she did, she recuffed herself.

Both detectives were oddly quiet. Usagi tilted her head as she examined the two, taking in their puzzling features. While L seemed daze, Usagi had not failed to notice the devious leer that rested gently upon his face. For some reason, this made her very wary. Hoping to get her mind off of it, Usagi's gaze flickered to Light. He, for some reason, refused to make eye contact and was blushing ever so slightly. Weird.

"Ok, what's going on? I know I have some explaining to do, but really!" Usagi finally sighed out while watching Light stumble for proper words. L, on the other hand, had no problem answering her.

"Bunny, did you know you're naked when you change?" He questioned while lifting up a hand palm up and waving it up and down, motioning towards the length of her body. "Though the light show is distracting, one is still able to make out what it tries to hide." L spoke and with each word, his smirk grew wider.

"Hentai!" Usagi cried after a few seconds of silence. Her hands immediately tried to cover herself; it was as if she still felt like she was in her fuko. One hand pulled her half jacket closed tightly while the other pulled down on her skirt. L only continued to smile at her in his quirky way.

Had it not been for the sound of sirens, Usagi would have knocked the hentai clean out of his system. Unfortunately, they came and grew louder within seconds. Petrified at the idea of having to explain herself and how her and her friends were not injured, Usagi ran, dragging a tripped up L and Light behind her. She did not stop until she was safely tucked inside the Kira Investigation Headquarters.

That night, newscasters aired the taped footage of Eternal Sailor Moon that a armature camera man managed to record. L had insisted that everyone in the task force watch this before Usagi started her explination. The embarrassment was like torture and Usagi began to wish the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Finally, however, the news ended and everyone gathered to hear her explination. After taking a deep breath, she began her tale. Halfway through it, though, Usagi noticed the lack of attention and participation (interrogation wise that is) by someone. Turning to her side, Usagi found L bent over his laptop. Oddly enough, Usagi had a feeling as to what he was looking at. Pushing him out of the way momentarily, Usagi found her suspicions to be accurate and much more. Not only had L looked up the video feed online, but, also, he had been looking at past video, picture, and other resources that showed her and her other Senshi (mostly her).

Anger flowed through her veins. With a slow twist, Usagi faced L. Instead of hitting him like everyone thought, Usagi used a familiar attack, "Sailor Moon Kick!" L found himself slammed into the nearby wall. Usagi was only slightly jerked forward. Only enough to trip and fall to her knees. Luckily for Light, he had been situated in a office rolling chair. The tug merely pulled him along behind Usagi.

L groaned lightly while rubbing his quickly bruising skin. Though the kick had cause pain, he was still smiling.

"Well I think we've learned quite a lot today," he mumbled but Matsuda heard him.

"Like never making Ms. Usagi mad?" Matsuda questioned.

"That and the simple fact that when Usagi transforms, everything is changed, even her pink bunny-" L found himself making nice with the wall again, this time, by Usagi's fist. Once her fist hit its mark, she tugged down on her skirt, blushing furiously. Silently, she made a note to herself to never do a Sailor Moon Kick when in a short skirt – NEVER!

Cupping a hand around his jaw, L popped it, making sure it was not broken. "Quite a left hook, Bunny."

"It's what you get for being a Hentai!"

"How does your flashing me make me a hentai?"

L was introduced to the wall several more times that night. The only thing to keep him from permanently being attached to it was promises of sweets from the newest candy store. When Usagi heard this, she quickly cooled off and began listing off everything she wanted from there.

**…**

* * *

**Not my best. I got distracted near the end and made it suck. Sorry! Would any of you be interested in a Christmas 2 shot? Let me know!**

**Sesshy**


End file.
